warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Moons Later
I would like to give some news My new laptop means I can edit without any errors etc. However it editing (this means ALL of it) will not begin until the 21st. 'Many Moons Later ' Note: If you wish to fix the spelling mistakes that would really help and all you need to do is comment below of what you are doing or do the same thing on my talk page,the reason why there are so many mistakes is mainly because of my fast typing and wireless keyboard.Until the problems are fixed I will need correction helpers.Another error I can't fix is speech marks turning into italics,this is probably because I cannot use the actual speech mark symbol and it then becomes italics,I need this fixed soon too. -Silversongs 'The Start' Alot has changed in 1,000 moons,Many new kits,Deputies,Leaders and deaths... The sky has so many stars latley,many deaths have begun in the week of no moon so many fights,so many kits warriors for apprentices are scarce and some are mentored to one warrior with five apprentice allies,Thunder Clan must find a way to stop this and get more warriors;Is the prophecy coming back from 1,000 moons ago? 'Cats' Thunder Clan TealStar - The Leader of Thunderclan,''a tom with Hazel fur and chesnut coat,A long scar on his nose and teal eyes. ''FawnPelt - ''A deputy she-cat who was maybe on of the most loyal cats thunderclan has had,She died fighting off intruders.She has a toffee colored pelt and the rest is dark grey her muzzle had speckles of toffee fur on it too,with gleaming amber eyes. ''BushTail - ''An organised she-cat who keeps the clan in shape,she has jade eyes and a pure white coat with dapples of yellow and cream on it he tail is as thick as a bush. ''RedFang - ''A powerful tom with black fur and white ears;He has red eyes and he is known for his power in claws. ''PatchFur - ''A calico male with darkest grey fur and midnight blue eyes;The med.cat who is infertile due to being a rare three colored tom,He has a curious look in his eye and gets Star Clan messages many times. ''NightHeart - ''A jet black cat with white spots and yellow eyes,the tom has rather large front fangs. ''CottonFace - ''A soft cat who has recently became a warrior,Her white cotton fur is mixed with chestnut fur patches.Her sister is Silkpaw. ''StoneClaw - ''A headstrong tom with orange eyes and one small scar across his mouth and one blind eye;He may soon become an elder ''DewFlower - ''A beautiful she-cat who is hoping she one day may be able to have kits with a loving mate,her purest white fur brings attention to many cats as it gleams silver at night,it goes well with her amazing sky blue eyes. ''SilkPaw - ''A bold apprentice who loves to hunt; she looks similar to her sister,CottonFace alas she has a long jet black swirl on her side,she has yellow eyes. ''LoyalScar - ''An elder who was a loyal warrior,he is FawnPelt's Father;She learnt her loyalty from him as her mother died giving birth,he has brown fur with some dark patches and green eye's he has a large scar from a dog fight. ''MouseTail - ''A small she-cat who's tail looks like a mouses,her fur is a bold grey with white stripes and bold dark eyes. ''SunFoot - ''A ginger tabby which has power hungry intentions to his clan... ''ShinePool - ''A grey tabby with patches of blue looking fur and her back looks like moonpool she has flowing blue eyes. ''AdderKit - A kit with so much power he killed an adder when he was 3 moons,He has yellow fur with grey spots on his belly and underneath his brown eyes. TawnyPaw - ''A barn owl looking apprentice,rather shy and scared of the wild life,Her misty violet eyes give off her small body. ''WillowPaw - ''A dirty-grey colored cat with darker tufts around him,he has marshy green eyes. ''RosePaw - ''A elegant strawbrrey blond cat with red eyes,at night they look rose-red. ''RushingKit - ''A swift kit who started to walk like a warrior at a young age,pure black cat,his white blind eyes give him a scary look. ''PebbleKit - ''A stone colored kit who's skin is as hard as a stone but very weak. '''WindClan ' BlizzardCloud - ''A strong tom with broad shoulders and his tail fur feels alot like spikes; with black fur and ragged pure-black markings all around him and only his chest has some grey and white on it,he also has ivy eyes. '''Unkown/Loners/Rogues/Kitty pets' Spider -'' A small cat who had run away from their twolegs whom had made them a model and died their fur with a spider web on it and a green spider; her grandparents has warrior blood and wishes to re-join them,sadly her paranoid nature isn't on her side... ''Gato - ''A plump kitty-pet who has found their way into a clan; It's now said he is a daylight warrior. Chapter one It was a foggy night many patrols were hard tonight so the best warriors were sent,keen eyes,strong claws and sight... ''It's nearly time TealStar whispered BushTail exited for the event,Ah yes the new deputy; I just can't live to fact FawnPelt is gone... He bawed a little his eyes away from BushTail's,The she cat spat a little,Remember her bravery trying to save the kits,She will pass that to our clan from startclan-'' She gone quiet like a sleeping kit,She calmed her tone and said,''I''know and starclan had praised her bravery... he sighed,What will I do without her BushTail? he looked at the kit's den and back to her gleaming jade eyes.'' 'It's nearly time TealStar' She repeated herself,'I'm sure FawnPelt will look down approving your choice...'' She looked at him worried he won't declare a deputy in time,she liked to be organised with the clan,Come quick; ShinePool is getting more worried than I am she looked at the moon it was soon at moon-high,Fine,I will not let my clan down because of my grieving. he walked out to the highrock some sighs of of hope was sprung out by cats in the camp,I am- I TealStar completly forgot what to say his mouth couldn't produce the words he had in his mind; he closed his eyes thinking for a while of the passed deputies bravery and loyalty,May all cats old enough to catch a mouse;gather at the highrock for a meeting he tom shouted at the top of his lungs,he bobbed his head slightly to thank FawnPelt for giving him her power to hold a meeting,I am here to appoint a new deputy and announce a new warrior he gasped for air a little scared of his choice,The new deputy will be...SunFoot,I hope the old deputy and Star Clan will approve my choice he looked around his pupils fell small looking at the cats waiting for approval,many cats nodded their heads,suddenly SunFoot got up to the high rock and looked with stern eyes,I will serve my clan well and I will help you as much as I can;TealStar.Your deputy will adore your choice he puffed up his chest fur smiling showcasing his fangs which scared a few number of cats. Cottonpaw looked eager at her leader he gazed back,Ah yes and may CottonPaw come up please he nodded his new deputy to stand back for the apprentice to come up,she smiled at TealStar ,This apprentice has completed training to become a warrior He sighed thinking of the greif again,Do you CottonPaw promise to protect this clan with your life? he asked CottonPaw his eyes gazed into hers waiting her answer... Yes,I do she said. As starclan looks down at this new warrior you warrior name is now CottonFace... He looked down to his clan then up to the sky,CottonFace,CottonFace,CottonFace,CottonFace~ mewed the clan she felt so proud;A warrior may be a hard job but she is up to it.Dissmiss he called the ctas rushed back to work some she-cats went to approve SunFoot as deputy out of the crowd CottonFace seen SilkPaw she walked up to her, Hey SilkPaw I'm a warrior now;Soon you will be one too her chin was lifted her eyes shut. Her sister gave off a fustrated sigh,thinking Cotton Face was showing off again,You alright SilkPaw you don't look too happy she looked at her,Stop Showing off you mousebrain shouted SilkPaw. Her eyes widened,she looked down,she didn't mean to show off her eagerness got to her,or was it the fact the new deputy was power-hungry only the two siblings knew... The night passed many warriors were sleeping aside from RedFang and TealStar,I just can't get over it... he was looking up to the sky with a large star outside next to the moon,I wish I saved her back there I had three more lives;I'm such a coward he sighed slightly his undereyes gotten dark per minute. Suddenly SunFoot came in,TealStar;We must talk it's a big problem he shouted,''Hm? he looked at him his dark eyes made him look ill,''The twolegs are having a loud fight and are burning things in the woods; a think I smelt a fire near by. He looked at him in shock,the day couldn't get any worse... Chapter Two -Not finished- '''Do no edit any of this,it is unfinished so expect some problems It was a new day the fog was still highly visible. Hmm another day mewed Cotton Face,She could still remember the anger of her sibling,I'm sure a plump vole will cheer her up... she sniffed the air something was unusual aside from burnt trees there was a sent of Wind Clan in the boundary,I must alert TealStar she said to herself she rushed to the leaders den,rocks were still slippery from last quarter moon's rain; alas she managed to get there and shout to him,TealStar he suddenly awoke from a dream he had,Yes? he said a fear scent could be smelt,I smell some Wind Clan in our border... she looked outside keeping alert,her ears: perked up. I knew this would happen he sighed,What? she said in shock. My dream you awoke me from;a message they were to invade...We must fight them out he said faintly,But we can't afford to loose anymore warriors she spat,I understnad you worry CottonFace but there's not choice said TealStar with a long stare of hope,We must... he then looked away as his voice broke slightly,I understand TealStar,I will alert every cat she said dipping her head;she then left the den to got to each and every den,Wind Clan is around;Keep your eyes peeled. It was later a cat on border patrol came running in calling for help,Help,Win-Wind Clan they came and attacked called the sleek warrior TealStar came running out of his den with the other warriors and some apprentices and gasped at the gash,All warriors go,PatchPelt... called TealStar,Help the warrior,I must go fight too he jumped fdown with a mighty leap and ran off to the border,CottonFace Followed on,she looked back at the camp and her sister;It may be the last time she sees it... A large fight emerged the further she got;She suddenly got pinned down by a powerful strike of a swift wingclan warrior,she hissed trying to get out of his grip,they suddenly rolled into a bush fighting and suddenly the windclan warrior let go and slipped into a ditch he got a little inury on his hind leg but was still up for a fight;he looked up to see her,he smelt a fear scent in her he laughed as she suddenly got attacked by a windclan she-cat.occupied she shouted for DewFlower to the tom in the ditch she then jumped at him on command their faces met eachover and they gotten weaker by each attack untill they stopped,Who ar-re you said DewFlower. I am uh Bl-BlizzardCloud he said he backed away a little amazed by her,his face felt like it fell to ash,I'm very sorry,I hope we meet again one day in a safer place.. he said as the tom pounced DewFlower she gasped getting out fo her gazing and daydreaming; it was time for a fight,she clawed his paws trying to make him move off her she then thought fast;suddenly she grabbed his legs with hers and pushed her away and under with help of the soft gravel a cunning smile hit her face,she had this in control now as she got up,BlizzardCloud hissed his claws extended she became intimidated by this so she pulled off a pounce sinking her teeth into his leg she yowled in painto then claw her back and kick her off his leg a large yowl off the WindClan leader was heard they were called in to retreat,Goodbye BlizzardCloud she quickly shared touges with him to lcean his wounds.Tell no one she said,I'll pretend I was scared of you she added and nodded her head to dissmiss him she seen him ran away and she suddenly positioned herself into an injured look. Suddenly CottonFace came to see how she did her eyes perked into the ditch she gasped at her as she slided into the ditch she shaked her to get her up,Come on DewFlower;The war is over she said reluctantly ,I'm fine CottonFace,just hurt nothing PatchPelt can't fix she whispered,they walked back to camp slowly.As DewFlower and many others emerged into the den of PatchPelt CottonFace overheard the catter of Tealstar and SunFoot,Why did they retreat that fast? questioned TealStar,I have no clue but it makes no sense... said SunFoot with concern ,Are they up to something? said TealStar again hitting Sunfoot with questions,We must see what may happen... he said faintly. Soon after moon high only few cats were awake,most couldn't sleep by the fact of the attack which had occured... the warriors and one apprentice stared into the moonlight with a fresh cold breeze hitting their fur and nostrils it was then the lilthe apprentice spoke up in the blood-shot eyed cats,Why are we still up? said the apprentice as a sudden cold stared was shot at her by Sunfoot he then made a rather large sigh to walk off to the leaders den,Cottonface looked confused at the apprentice then sunfoot as he left,She just guessed the silence was killing the small cat.The silver coated leaves and grass look like snow was everywhere;it felt like windclan had left strong winds in their clan and Cottonface couldn't take the winds anymore not to mention her neck felt like it couldn't support her own head...I feel so drowsy but I must stay awake... she whispered to herself. Credits/Help Writer/Fanfic/Characters : SilverSongs aka lillythehedgehog0611 at DeviantART Good Voice actor? go here Do not edit this story please. ''Italic ''= Spoken words We need help making the movies,Come help us Lastly,This is my first fanfic and it's getting fixed;I also need help with speech marks as they turn into italics.help is wanted for editing my horrible mistakes; nor will the fixing begin until a week has passed,I need a non-wireless keyboard. Category:Work In progress Category:W.I.P Category:Needs editors Category:ThunderClan Category:Original Characters Category:Windclan Category:Help wanted